1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of automotive accessories in general, and in particular to an illuminated automobile antennae.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,176,581; 4,394,656; 4,809,584; and 5,056,399, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse light display apparatus that produce random and/or synchronized light displays in response to an audio output.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to incorporate an audio responsive light display into a visible vehicle accessory.
As most automobile audio enthusiasts are well aware, the field of automotive sound systems is growing in leaps and bounds due to the large numbers of people who are upgrading and accessorizing their vehicle sound systems.
In addition, the marketplace is constantly looking for new products that will aesthetically enhance the sound quality and/or appearance of a given system.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved vehicle accessory that will produce a new and unique light pattern that is directly responsive to the output of the automobile sound system and the provision of such a device is a stated objective of the present invention.